


preacher man won't cut no slack | проповедник не даст послаблений

by Summer__child



Series: Where the Devil Don't Go (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt No Comfort, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Games, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Отклонения от канона, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Психологические пытки, Сексуальное рабство, Упоминания изнасилования, панические атаки, психологические травмы, психологическое насилие, элементы слэша - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Грандмастер решает заглянуть на Землю. И если ситуация и до этого была довольно паршивой, то теперь она становится гораздо хуже.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Грандмастер/Локи, Тор и Локи
Series: Where the Devil Don't Go (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762990





	preacher man won't cut no slack | проповедник не даст послаблений

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [preacher man won't cut no slack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162782) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



Оглядываясь назад, он должен был это предвидеть. В конце концов, одной из определяющих характеристик его жизни было то, что если что-то могло пойти не так, то это обязательно случалось, и как только он решал, что дела начинают налаживаться, они непременно шли наперекосяк.

В тот вечер Локи вернулся домой абсолютно без сил после очередного дня, который почему-то казался дольше обычного. Распахнув дверь, он вошел внутрь и, заперев ее за собой, прислонился к ней лбом, взвешивая соблазнительную идею завалиться спать сию же минуту. Но тогда Тор расстроится, что он пропустил ужин, а мысль о потенциальном неудовольствии Тора до сих пор порождала в животе Локи вспышку страха, острую, точно нож.

– Привет, мой сладенький! А я как раз гадал, во сколько ты вернешься домой.

Локи застыл. И перестал дышать. Там, где совсем недавно были его мысли, образовалась абсолютная пустота, а желудок моментально подскочил к горлу. Он мог бы поклясться, что услышал собственный вопль, и только секунду спустя с изумлением осознал, что кричал не вслух.

– Что ж, это _совсем_ не тот прием, которого я ожидал, – проворковал Грандмастер с легкой обидой. Локи с усилием сглотнул и заставил себя развернуться.

– Здравствуй, Грандмастер, – выдавил он слабым голосом едва громче шепота.

– Уже лучше.

Грандмастер лежал, растянувшись, на диване и выглядел в точности таким же, каким Локи видел его в последний раз. И он просто проигнорировал защитные заклинания, которые должны были оградить это помещение от непрошеных гостей. Ну, разумеется… для него они были так же незначительны, как клочок свисающей с потолка паутины. И он явно чувствовал себя на своем месте, наполняя всю комнату своим присутствием, наполняя весь дом, который явно не принадлежал больше Локи. Теперь дом принадлежал Грандмастеру. Точно так же, как и сам Локи. Локи всегда принадлежал Грандмастеру и всегда будет ему принадлежать.

Локи показалось, что он ощутил легкую пульсацию, расходящуюся от диска подчинения.

– Должен сказать, Ло, – проговорил Грандмастер, – что это место… выглядит не очень. Определенно создает впечатление, будто ты, хм… заметно опустился в этом мире с тех пор, как покинул меня.

Локи не знал, как ему следовало на это отвечать, и просто беспомощно уставился на Грандмастера. Его голос застрял где-то в глотке вместе с воздухом, который должен был наполнять его легкие.

Грандмастер поднялся с дивана.

– Не пойми меня неправильно, – продолжил он. – _Ты_ все еще выглядишь… ммм, все таким же аппетитным, как раньше. – Его взгляд, прошедшейся по фигуре Локи с головы до ног, походил на фантомное прикосновение. Локи знал это ощущение. Знал, что почувствует, когда эти руки последуют по пути взгляда, оставляя свое клеймо на каждом сантиметре его кожи. « _Такой очаровательный_ , – прошептал знакомый голос Локи на ухо. – _Так бы и проглотил тебя_ ».

Локи пошатнулся, приоткрыл рот и украсил пол между ними содержимым своего желудка.

Грандмастер отступил назад, брезгливо поморщившись.

– Ох, фу, – пробормотал он. – Это просто отвратительно, котенок. Ты, случаем, не _болен_?

Локи согнулся пополам от очередного рвотного позыва, пытаясь вслепую нащупать какую-нибудь точку опоры. У него нещадно кружилась голова, и ему начинало казаться, что собственные ноги могут предать его в любую секунду.

– Пожалуйста, – прошелестел он, – я не…

– Эй-эй, – перебил его Грандмастер. – Ты же _знаешь_ , что я не фанат этого слова.

Локи с силой сжал губы. « _Идиот_ , – беспощадно обругал он самого себя. – _Неужели, ты правда думал, что свободен? Правда поверил, что он не заявится однажды, чтобы снова присвоить тебя себе?_ » И сейчас он был абсолютно один. Без защиты Тора. Не то чтобы Тор действительно мог его защитить. Все, что мог сделать Тор, это умереть, пытаясь.

– Силы _небесные_ , – проговорил Грандмастер будто бы откуда-то издалека. – А ты действительно просто… в _ужасном_ состоянии, я прав? – Он неодобрительно прищелкнул языком. – Вот видишь, я _знал_ , что этим все закончится. Где этот твой братец?

Локи замотал головой.

– Он не… – Получилось очень высоко и сипло, и он попытался еще раз. – Он не здесь. – Запах собственной рвоты только усиливал дурноту.

– Бросил тебя здесь в полном одиночестве? Какая жалость. Ну, что ж, ладно, я подожду.

Локи едва успел поймать чуть не вырвавшееся из него «нет».

– Ты не обязан.

– Разумеется, не обязан, – согласился Грандмастер. – Сладкий мой, я _никому ничего_ не обязан. Мы же это уже обсуждали. Но я, хмм, хочу с ним повидаться. Нам есть что обсудить. – Он подмигнул, и Локи с трудом подавил желание заскулить.

Значит, Грандмастер не собирался просто забрать Локи с собой. Он собирался заставить Тора вернуть Локи. Или, хуже того, спровоцировать Тора на нападение, убить его, и только потом забрать Локи. Или сделать что-нибудь еще, о чем Локи пока не успел подумать… или…

Его снова начала колотить неудержимая дрожь.

– Ох, моя конфетка, – проворковал Грандмастер гораздо мягче. – Все хорошо. Глубокий вдох. Иди сюда.

Локи не мог отказаться. И не мог убежать. Поэтому он медленно приблизился к Грандмастеру и позволил тому обхватить себя за запястье, подвести к дивану и усадить. Разум Локи все еще находился в отрыве от тела, и он будто бы наблюдал за самим собой со стороны. Видел, как садится на диван, и как Грандмастер, облокотившись на его плечо, запускает пальцы в его волосы, легонько царапая кожу головы. И услышал, как с собственных губ срывается едва различимый жалобный стон.

– Вот так, – продолжил Грандмастер. – Ты же скучал по мне, правда? Давай. Скажи, что скучал по мне.

Локи сглотнул.

– Я скучал по тебе, – отозвался он бесцветным голосом. Грандмастер нахмурился.

– Ты _мог бы_ постараться и придать своему тону побольше искренности, – заметил он. – А, понимаю, ты просто удивлен моим внезапным визитом… Я ожидал _чуть более_ теплого приема, ну да ладно. В этом не только твоя вина, лапушка. А теперь… не хотелось бы тебя _торопить_ , мой сладкий, но, хм, вынужден признать, что тут начинает слегка пованивать, так что, если ты не против выйти на свежий воздух… как насчет ознакомительного тура?

Выход наружу означал, что его могли увидеть. _Их_ могли увидеть. Возможно, их могла бы заметить Валькирия. И тогда, может быть, она бы… Локи не знал, что она могла бы сделать. Он понятия не имел, что должен был делать он сам. Его мысли продолжали безрезультатно метаться по замкнутому кругу.

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Локи, однако, его фраза больше походила на отчаянную мольбу.

– Чего я _хочу_? – удивленно повторил Грандмастер. – Ну, Ло. Что за глупые вопросы.

Он встал, вынуждая Локи подняться на ноги вслед за собой, и слегка наклонил голову так, что Локи на мгновение показалось, будто Грандмастер собирается его поцеловать.

Но тот тут же отстранился и прошествовал к двери, осторожно отодвигая подолы своего одеяния подальше от лужи на полу. Локи ошарашенно заморгал ему в спину, но уже в следующую секунду двинулся следом. Он просто не знал, какие еще варианты у него оставались.

* * *

Грандмастер поймал Локи за локоть и наполовину повел, а наполовину потащил его к центру поселения.

– Как ты здесь оказался? – поинтересовался Локи запоздало.

– О, сам знаешь, как это бывает, – отмахнулся Грандмастер. – Нашел новую технологию создания порталов и решил… заглянуть на огонек.

– Но как ты узнал, что я здесь? – спросил Локи. Грандмастер, нахмурившись, покосился в его сторону.

– _Ло_. Неужели ты правда думал, что я… так быстро о тебе забуду? – Он выдержал многозначительную паузу, во время которой желудок продолжающего таращиться на него Локи изобразил несколько неприятных кульбитов, а потом рассмеялся. – Ну, если честно, я немного забыл, ненадолго. Но потом до меня дошли слухи об Асгардцах на Терре и, ну… дальше все встало на свои места! И я подумал: « _О, хм, интересно, а не там ли сейчас мой котенок?_ » И вот он ты!

– Вот он я, – полуобморочным тоном согласился Локи. Грандмастер одарил его блистательной улыбкой.

– И я… _так рад_ тебя видеть, мой сладкий. С тех пор, как ты ушел, у меня не было _таких_ , как ты. – Он с почти плотоядной ухмылкой стиснул локоть Локи. – Ты и вправду нечто _особенное_.

Локи необходимо было поддерживать разговор, даже несмотря на то, что его мысли больше всего напоминали водоворот из порожденных чистой паникой бессвязных обрывков.

– Спасибо, Грандмастер, – выдавил он, явственно дергаясь в ответ на усилившуюся хватку Грандмастера. Он почти был готов вырваться и отпрянуть подальше, но в самый последний момент успел себя остановить. Грандмастер, улыбка которого тут же исчезла, смерил его изучающим взглядом.

– Звезды, конфетка, ты уверен, что не болен? Ты правда не… хм, ты все еще смотришься _хорошо_ , но раньше определенно выглядел _лучше_. Неужели… неужели, Искряшка не уделяет тебе должного внимания и заботы?

Глаза Локи испуганно расширились, и он поспешно замотал головой.

– Нет, – выпалил он. – Вовсе нет. Я… я очень счастлив.

– Что-то _не похоже_ , – парировал Грандмастер. – Так, Ло, ты ведь знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне что угодно.

– Знаю, – подтвердил Локи. – Конечно. Но мне правда нечего рассказывать. Он очень хорошо со мной обращается.

Брови Грандмастера выгнулись симметричными дугами.

– О, хорошо обращается, говоришь? – протянул он. – Пользуется твоими, хм, выдающимися… навыками?

Язык Локи намертво прилип к небу, и ему на мгновение показалось, что его вот-вот снова стошнит.

– Нет, – наконец сумел вытолкнуть он из себя. – Нет, не… так.

– Ему же хуже, – отозвался Грандмастер. – Но, я надеюсь, что он хотя бы не позволяет твоим талантам пропадать _совсем_ впустую? Это была бы такая… трагичная утрата. С твоим-то потенциалом.

Какой-то непонятный звук едва громче шепота все-таки ухитрился сбежать из перехваченного горла Локи.

– Ты сегодня какой-то нехарактерно тихий, мой сладенький, – заметил Грандмастер. – Не стесняйся. Я хочу знать обо всем, что произошло с тех пор, как… о, вау, кого я вижу! – Он развернул Локи, точно марионетку, и указал на Валькирию, беседующую с одним из Асградцев в нескольких футах от них. – Сталкер-142! – окликнул Грандмастер. – Посмотри сюда!

Она резко развернулась, инстинктивно потянувшись к мечу, которого в данный момент у нее не было, и замерла. Локи видел, как ее взгляд переметнулся с него на Грандмастера, который, радостно улыбаясь, помахал ей одной рукой, другой все еще продолжая стискивать локоть Локи. Она быстро сказала что-то своему собеседнику, который пялился на все происходящее вместе с остальными, в число которых, согласно ощущениям Локи, входили, кажется, все до единого жители поселения. После чего Валькирия уверенным шагом двинулась в их направлении. Локи заметил, как она вытащила телефон и отправила кому-то короткое сообщение. Он надеялся, что адресатом был Тор.

И боялся, что это был Тор.

– Грандмастер, – произнесла Валькирия с опаской. – Мы тебя не ждали.

– Конечно, нет, иначе это был бы очень плохой сюрприз, правда? – любезно сообщил Грандмастер. – И не надо так _нервничать_ , все твои промахи уже прощены и забыты. Я просто _не мог_ долго на тебя обижаться.

– Какое облегчение, – пробормотала Валькирия, и Грандмастер расхохотался. Локи проследил направление ее взгляда, скользнувшего по его руке, все еще находящейся в цепкой хватке Грандмастера, и едва сдержал очередную волну дрожи. – Вижу, Локи ты уже отыскал.

– Разумеется, – кивнул Грандмастер, одаривая Локи еще одной блистательной улыбкой. – Он как раз проводил для меня небольшой тур… не то чтобы здесь действительно было на что посмотреть, уф. Воистину, что за… _унылое_ неприметное захолустье.

Валькирия пожала плечами.

– Мы все еще над ним работаем. Зачем ты к нам пожаловал, Гаст?

– О, мне нравится столь неформальное общение, – проворковал Грандмастер игриво, почти изобразив ресницами обворожительное трепыхание. – А что касается моих намерений… что ж. _Вообще-то_ , я надеялся перекинуться словечком с Искряшкой. Он ведь где-то здесь?

Быстрый взгляд, брошенный Валькирией в сторону Локи, был полон тревоги. Локи же только беспомощно уставился на нее в ответ.

– Я уже говорил… – начал было он, но Грандмастер тут же покосился на него, нахмуриваясь.

– Да, да, я помню, что ты говорил, но я спрашивал _не тебя_. Ради всего святого, сладкий мой, неужели, тебе больше нечем заняться, кроме как встревать в чужие разговоры?

Неодобрительные нотки в голосе Грандмастера прокатились по телу Локи, точно электрические разряды, а то место на шее, в которое был вживлен диск, моментально вспыхнуло. Он напрягся, готовясь к неминуемой активации.

– Прошу прощения, – торопливо выпалил он. – Я не…

– Тихо, – шикнул на него Грандмастер. – И это после того, как я потратил столько времени на твое обучение… честное слово, я начинаю подозревать, что Искряшка не имеет _ни малейшего понятия_ о том, как с тобой нужно обращаться.

В животе Локи тут же разлилось обжигающее, тошнотворное чувство стыда. И присутствие Валькирии, которая несомненно все это видела и слышала, делало ситуацию еще кошмарнее.

– Он здесь неподалеку, – проговорила Валькирия. – Но, может быть, ты освободишь Локи от роли экскурсовода? Мне нужно, чтобы он кое-что сделал.

– Кое-что? – переспросил Грандмастер, скептически выгибая бровь, и продолжил: – а разве твое кое-что не может подождать? Не могу же я… отпустить его _так скоро_ после нашего воссоединения. – Грандмастер развернулся к Локи и похлопал его по щеке. – И ты бы все равно не захотел меня покидать, правда?

Локи отчаянно хотелось закричать: « _Отойди от меня, отпусти, не прикасайся ко мне, я тебя ненавижу, ненавижу…_ »

Он судорожно сглотнул и словно издалека услышал собственный голос:

– Конечно, Грандмастер.

Все его существо буквально рассыпалось на осколки, рушилось, и он понятия не имел, как это остановить.

– Вал? О какой проблеме ты?.. – первая же реплика наконец-то появившегося на месте событий Тора резко оборвалась на полуслове. Локи так и не смог заставить себя поднять взгляд на брата, потому что если бы он это сделал, то несомненно сломался бы и начал бы умолять Тора спасти его. И единственное, чего добился бы Тор своими попытками, это собственной скоропостижной кончины.

– Вот ты где! – воскликнул Грандмастер. – Тот, кого я так надеялся увидеть. Выглядишь… хм, должен признать, что эта повязка на глазу тебе очень к лицу. Я как-то _упустил_ ее в нашу прошлую встречу, но…

– Убери от него руки, – прорычал Тор на октаву ниже и гораздо более угрожающе. Желудок Локи болезненно перевернулся.

– Тор, – выдавил он, с усилием отрывая взгляд от земли и уставляясь куда-то за правое плечо брата, – не надо… все нормально…

– _Кое-кто_ сегодня определенно не в духе, – протянул Грандмастер. – Проснулись… хм… собственнические порывы? Локи просто показывал мне местные достопримечательности, правда же, мой сладкий?

– _Отпусти его_ , – рявкнул Тор раньше, чем Локи, сердце которого бешено колотилось о ребра, успел что-нибудь ответить.

– Грандмастер, – едва слышно пробормотал он. – Пожалуйста… не мог бы ты выпустить мою руку? Мой брат… склонен к чрезмерному драматизму, и мне не хотелось бы становиться причиной недопонимания.

Грандмастер обернулся, улыбнулся и провел костяшками пальцев по подбородку Локи.

– С чрезмерным драматизмом не поспоришь, – согласился он. – Но, так и быть, моя конфетка, раз ты столь вежливо просишь.

Грандмастер разжал пальцы, и Локи неуклюже попятился назад, едва удержавшись на ногах, словно новорожденный жеребенок. Тор поймал его за плечо, и Локи чуть не вздрогнул от молниеносно промелькнувшего между ними электрического разряда в месте прикосновения.

– Тор, – проговорил он, – пожалуйста, сохраняй спокойствие. Нам не обязательно…

– Тебе здесь не рады, – заявил Тор, выступая вперед и слегка смещаясь в сторону, чтобы загородить брата своим телом, точно щитом. К горлу Локи подкатил истерический смех.

Однако, Грандмастер выглядел скорее удивленным, чем оскорбленным.

– Вау! – выдохнул он. – Это просто… вау. После всего, что я для тебя сделал… для всех вас.

Из груди Тора поднялся рокочущий звук, похожий на далекие громовые раскаты, предупреждающие о надвигающемся шторме.

– Ты правда ожидал, что мы встретим тебя с распростертыми объятиями?

– Чего я точно не ожидал, это такой _грубости_. Особенно после того, как я в порыве несказанной щедрости отдал тебе своего котенка!

– Локи тебе не принадлежит.

– Ну… – протянул Грандмастер, – как сказать… – Он неопределенно помахал пальцами в воздухе.

Тор рванулся было вперед, но Локи тут же вцепился в его руку, успев удержать брата на месте.

– _Не надо_ , – пролепетал он нетвердым и слегка осипшим голосом, но по крайней мере ему удалось протиснуть слова сквозь перехваченное паникой горло. – Он пытается тебя спровоцировать.

– Пытаюсь… и зачем бы я стал это делать?

Мышцы Тора под пальцами Локи на мгновение напряглись, но тут же расслабились. Более или менее. Теперь он был просто готов к атаке, а не порывался атаковать. Локи бросил полный отчаяния взгляд в сторону Валькирии, и та тоже придвинулась чуть ближе к Тору, но, кажется, пока не собиралась удерживать его на месте силой.

– Впрочем, это не имеет значения, – отмахнулся Грандмастер. – Я не планировал задерживаться надолго. Но мне действительно хотелось бы… кое-что обсудить с тобой, Искряшка. Прояснить некоторые… детали. – Он сверкнул идеально белоснежной улыбкой. – Как думаешь, найдется ли здесь какое-нибудь подходящее место, где мы все – то есть, ты, я и Ло, прости 142-ая, – могли бы сесть и пообщаться в чуть более… хм, приватной обстановке?

Локи с силой прикусил язык, чтобы сдержать рвущиеся наружу звуки. Он уже догадался, что Грандмастер собирается спросить с Тора обещанную услугу, и лучшее, на что он мог надеяться, это чтобы эта услуга включала только требование вернуть Локи. Другие варианты… ему не хотелось даже представлять, о чем еще мог попросить Грандмастер. И что мог сделать. Грандмастеру все равно не обязательно было заручаться согласием Тора, чтобы увезти Локи с собой. Он мог просто забрать свою игрушку. Упоминал ли Тор какие-то временные интервалы, когда Грандмастер соблаговолил отдать ему Локи? И если нет, то Грандмастер мог попросту заявить, что сроки действия сделки истекли и он желает получить обратно свою собственность, большое спасибо…

– Локи? – Голос Тора прозвучал встревоженно, и Локи с запозданием осознал, что на него опять накатил внезапный приступ слабости, а дыхание стало частым и поверхностным. Но он только молча помотал головой.

– Ты неважно себя чувствуешь, мой сладкий? – проворковал Грандмастер в сторону Локи, и уже Тору добавил: – не подумай, что я, хм, _вмешиваюсь_ в ваши дела, но мне кажется, что, возможно, Ло тоже не помешало бы присесть.

– Ладно, – выдавил Тор, обернулся к Валькирии и приказал: – сообщи Хеймдаллу.

– Обязательно, – кивнула она.

Локи с обреченной тоской уставился на ее удаляющуюся спину.

– Сюда, – произнес Тор коротко, с упрямой решимостью вклиниваясь между Локи и Грандмастером. Это был довольно бессмысленный жест, но, тем не менее, Локи невольно испытал острое чувство благодарности. – Не будем затягивать.

– А _он_ -то куда так спешит? – пробормотал Грандмастер, обращаясь к Локи, таким тоном, словно стремился поделиться с ним дружеской сплетней. Локи только отвел глаза.

* * *

Местом для переговоров был выбран импровизированный дом совещаний, который в основном использовался для собраний немногочисленного «совета» Нового Асгарда. И первое, что сказал Грандмастер, было:

– Ло, сладкий мой, не соизволишь ли ты, может быть, принести мне какой-нибудь напиток?

Локи в ту же секунду снова был на ногах и уже собирался спросить, чего именно желает Грандмастер, но Тор резко произнес:

– Не надо, Локи. Ты ничего не обязан ему приносить.

– Разве я сказал, что он _обязан_? – нахмурился Грандмастер. – Должен… должен _отметить_ , что вы, Асгардцы, не очень-то уважаете гостеприимство, а?

Локи заколебался, застыв в нелепой позе и разрываясь между голосами в своей голове, первый из которых требовал немедленно исполнить приказ Грандмастера, второй настаивал, что он должен делать так, как говорит Тор, а третий утверждал, что он не обязан подчиняться ни одному из них и может просто лечь на пол и орать до тех пор, пока не начнет выплевывать собственные легкие. В конце концов Локи медленно сел обратно и подавил почти инстинктивное желание извиниться за это.

– Асгард гостеприимен для друзей.

– Уф, – фыркнул Грандмастер. – А ты действительно… У него серьезные проблемы с дружелюбием, не правда ли?

Уставившись куда-то в угол комнаты, Локи пробормотал:

– Мои извинения, Грандмастер.

– Не извиняйся перед ним, – тут же рявкнул Тор, потом выругался и продолжил: – я хотел сказать… тебе не за что перед ним извиняться, Локи. Чего ты хочешь?

– Ну, видишь ли, – вздохнул Грандмастер. – Это очень уж общий вопрос, разве нет? Я _столько всего_ хочу. Пожалуй… слишком много, чтобы просто взять и перечислить. – Он покосился на Локи и подмигнул. Желудок Локи моментально скрутило узлом. – Но если ты спрашиваешь, зачем я заявился в этот причудливый захолустный уголок… что ж, ну, то есть, разве мой ответ не очевиден?

Локи с усилием сглотнул. Тор же едва не вибрировал от напряжения.

– А разве очевиден?

– Ох, ты же _сам_ все прекрасно знаешь, – протянул Грандмастер. – Моя причина – это одна маленькая сладенькая вкусняшка, которая ухитрилась улизнуть. – Он одарил Локи улыбкой. – Я говорю о тебе, моя конфетка.

Локи услышал, как с его собственных губ сорвался едва различимый сдавленный стон. Картинка перед его глазами на мгновение потеряла все краски, и он был почти уверен, что в окружающем его воздухе не осталось ни единой молекулы кислорода.

– _Не смей_ разговаривать с ним в таком тоне, – рявкнул Тор, и исходящая от него ярость врезалась в Локи точно волна цунами. Но каким-то чудом – он сам не смог бы объяснить, как именно, – ему все же удалось снова поймать руку брата.

– Тор, – пролепетал он, превозмогая слабость.

Грандмастер тем временем продолжал наблюдать за ними с безмятежной улыбкой.

– Вы оба такие нервные, – заметил он. – Конечно, я уже знал этот факт _о нем_ – одна из причин, по которой с тобой было так весело, мой сладкий, – но ты, Искряшка… и ты туда же, а? Психуешь из-за таких мелочей.

– Пошел вон отсюда, – выдавил Тор. – Или я…

– Ты что? – перебил его Грандмастер с невинным любопытством в голосе. – Я, хм… нет, мне правда интересно узнать. Что ты собираешься сделать?

Локи явственно видел лютое желание убивать, написанное на лице брата крупными буквами, и знал, что Грандмастер без труда способен прочитать то же самое. Поэтому он еще крепче стиснул руку Тора, всей душой желая, чтобы тот взял себя в руки.

– _Тор_ , – прошептал Локи снова. – Пожалуйста… успокойся.

Тор резко развернулся в его сторону.

– Я ему не позволю, – выпалил он с каким-то непонятным отчаянием в голосе. – Слышишь меня, Локи, я не…

– О! Не совсем к слову, но… угадайте, что я недавно нашел? – перебил его Грандмастер, начиная рыться в карманах своего балахона. – Секундочку, я же знаю, что еще минуту назад он был здесь… а, вот он!

Взгляд Локи остановился на зажатом в пальцах Грандмастера контроллере. И его тело моментально напряглось точно туго натянутая пружина в ожидании щелчка, предвещающего неминуемую боль, но ни того, ни другого так и не последовало. Грандмастер просто приподнял руку с устройством повыше и помахал им из стороны в сторону, словно лакомой приманкой. Тор судорожно втянул воздух.

– В этом нет необходимости… – Локи нервно облизнул пересохшие губы. – Я не… если ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой, Грандмастер…

– Нет, – запротестовал Тор громко.

– О, я хочу, – отозвался Грандмастер. – Я _очень_ хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной, моя конфетка.

Локи почувствовал, как в висках застучала кровь, повторяя бешеный ритм сердца. Какая-то глубоко запрятанная часть внутри него взвыла от сокрушительного отчаяния, а легкие отказались делать следующий вдох.

– Но… – продолжил Грандмастер как ни в чем не бывало. – Но… все должно быть по-честному. Ты же помнишь, что принадлежишь теперь своему брату, правда? Хотя, если ты уже начал жалеть об этом, то, наверное, мы с ним могли бы что-нибудь придумать. Но… уговор есть уговор. Разве что… пожалуй, я вполне мог бы воспользоваться той обещанной услугой… ради тебя.

Локи непроизвольно попытался отодвинуться подальше. Его разум лихорадочно метнулся от « _принадлежишь теперь своему брату_ » к « _мог бы воспользоваться той обещанной услугой_ », и до него с запозданием дошло, что, может быть, Грандмастер и не собирался его забирать. Изначально. Вот только теперь вполне мог это сделать, потому что Локи сам подал ему эту идею…

– Локи не принадлежит никому, – отрезал Тор. Грандмастер только небрежно отмахнулся.

– Может, и да, а может, и нет… но, согласись же, что он определенно _должен_. Не поэтому ли он выглядит таким?.. Честное слово, Искряшка, не пойми меня неправильно, я не _критикую_ , но мне начинает казаться, что ты не уделяешь ему достаточного внимания и заботы.

Тор дернулся вперед, словно намеревался сию же секунду вцепиться Грандмастеру в глотку. Но Локи тут же сильнее впился пальцами в руку брата.

– Я в порядке, – выговорил он едва слышно.

– Это… правда, это все, что я хотел услышать, – воскликнул Грандмастер. – Я всего лишь собирался тебя проведать. Проверить, как идут дела у моего любимого мальчика, как вы ладите друг с другом… но, должен признать, что _не особенно_ впечатлен увиденным.

– Хорошо, потому что мы не пытаемся тебя впечатлить.

Грандмастер покосился на Локи с легкой обидой во взгляде.

– А тебе, похоже, и правда досталась вся вежливость в вашей семейке, а? Вся… _предупредительность_. – И, обернувшись к Тору, добавил: – Надеюсь, что ты хотя бы нашел ему хорошее применение.

Зубы Тора схлопнулись с отчетливым клацаньем.

– На что это ты намекаешь?

– Тор, – пробормотал Локи чуть громче шепота.

– О, ты и сам все прекрасно знаешь, – протянул Грандмастер. – Ну, правда. Я уверен, что всем нам отлично известно, на что он годится.

Тор издал нечленораздельный звук, нечто среднее между рычанием и яростным воем, и почти умудрился выдернуть руку из ослабевшей хватки Локи. Желудок Локи подскочил к горлу, а потом провалился куда-то в пятки, а его лицо буквально пылало от унижения.

– Тор, пожалуйста, не надо, – отчаянно взмолился он.

– _Ах ты, отлюбленный козлом потомок червя_ , – выругался Тор, впервые за разговор переходя со Всеречи на чистейший Асгардский. Грандмастер озадаченно моргнул.

– Совсем не обязательно прибегать к _оскорблениям_ , – пожурил он. – Это же был комплимент, правда, Локи?

Локи опасался, что если рискнет открыть рот, то его снова вырвет, поэтому просто заставил себя кивнуть. Тор бросил на него быстрый взгляд, полный одновременно ярости и беспомощного страдания.

– Вот и замечательно, моя прелесть, – прощебетал с улыбкой Грандмастер. – Видишь? Нет никаких причин для… ммм. Чрезмерной обидчивости. Тебе стоит попробовать немного расслабиться, Искряшка. И жить станет гораздо проще. И поумерь слегка свои собственнические замашки. Неужели, тебя в детстве не учили, что нужно делиться?

Ладони Тора сжались в кулаки, а вокруг костяшек затанцевали крохотные искорки.

– Ты сказал, что явился сюда, чтобы проведать Локи, – проговорил он. – Ты его проведал. Можешь уходить.

– Эй, эй, – возмутился Грандмастер. – Я же только что пришел! Вы что, не собираетесь даже предложить мне остаться на ужин? – Он выдержал короткую паузу и рассмеялся. – Шучу, шучу. Я забронировал себе _шикарный_ отель на целую неделю. Спа-процедуры без ограничений. И обслуживание в номере. – Он поиграл бровями, театрально обернувшись в сторону Локи. – Ты _уверен_ , что не хочешь ко мне вернуться?

Локи с усилием сглотнул.

– Спасибо за предложение, – выдавил он, – но нет.

– Тебе же хуже, лапушка, – пожал плечами Грандмастер. – Но, серьезно… Искряшка, позволь я… дам тебе несколько подсказок по поводу того, как ухаживать за моим котенком? Мне кажется, что ты понятия не имеешь, что делаешь.

– Мне не нужны твои советы, – отрезал Тор ледяным тоном.

– Ладно, _ладно_ , – отступил Грандмастер. – Но тогда не жалуйся, если, хм, сроки годности подойдут к концу несколько раньше ожидаемого. Он весьма хрупкая штучка. С ним нужно уметь _обращаться_.

Локи очень хотелось что-нибудь ответить. _Хотелось_ сказать, что он не _вещь_ , чтобы уметь с ним _обращаться_. И что никакой он не _хрупкий_ …

Но он не мог. Само присутствие Грандмастера лишало его сил. Низвергало все, что он ухитрился сохранить, обратно в глубокую, глубокую пучину, растирая в порошок уцелевшие осколки. Словно самая основа его существа распадалась точно посередине, являя под собой раззявленную пасть голодной бездны.

Тор резко вскочил на ноги, заслоняя собой Локи.

– Уходи, – потребовал он.

– Что, даже без «пожалуйста»? – поинтересовался Грандмастер.

– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул Локи, но его голос подозрительно подрагивал и прозвучал откровенно жалко.

– О, а эта знакомая песня мне нравится, – проворковал Грандмастер. – Осторожней, малыш, иначе ты рискуешь разбудить во мне… ммм. Ну да ладно. Что ж. _Уф_ , на такое гостеприимство можно и _обидеться_. – Он неодобрительно прищелкнул языком, поднялся и скользнул взглядом по все еще зажатому в руке контроллеру. – Тогда я просто… оставлю это вам, м? Но эта маленькая побрякушка и правда _очень_ очаровательно на тебе смотрится, котенок.

Локи с замиранием сердца проследил за его пальцем, мимолетно коснувшимся кнопки активации, задержавшимся на ней на мгновение, но потом все же двинувшимся дальше. Грандмастер вытянул ладонь с устройством перед собой, и Тор тут же потянулся за ним. На какую-то долю секунды Локи всерьез засомневался, что Грандмастер действительно планирует его отдавать, но тот без проблем позволил Тору выхватить маленький пульт из своей руки, сопроводив это действие только насмешливо вздернутыми бровями.

– Какая хапуга, – заметил он. Тор же не глядя протянул контроллер в сторону Локи, который, сглотнув, взял злополучное устройство, сжимая его непослушными и одеревеневшими, точно мертвые паучьи лапы, пальцами. Брови Грандмастера приподнялись еще выше. – Ты уверен, что это правильное решение? Эта штучка очень полезна, чтобы, мм, держать его в узде. Тебе без сомнений известно, каким проказливым бывает этот маленький безобразник.

Локи увидел, как по телу Тора прошла волна дрожи, вызванной едва сдерживаемым бешенством.

– Уверен.

– Что ж, как скажешь. – Грандмастер развернулся к Локи. – А ты… тебе я тоже кое-что приготовил. Одну пустяковую… безделушку. Для моего любимого мальчика.

Локи через силу сглотнул.

– Это слишком щедрый подарок, – ответил он.

– Да, я такой, разве нет? – Грандмастер одарил его блистательной улыбкой. – Ну же? Я же не могу уйти, не убедившись, что ты получил свой _сюрприз_.

Лицо Тора на мгновение перекосило, и он обернулся к брату. Локи очень не хотелось подходить к Грандмастеру так близко. Он совершенно не желал оказываться на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но… все же медленно обошел Тора и шагнул в зону досягаемости.

Рука Грандмастера тут же метнулась вперед, ухватила Локи за запястье и в ту же секунду он оказался прижатым к груди целующего его Грандмастера. Локи резко вдохнул, и язык Грандмастера проскользнул в его рот, а по телу пробежалась легкая вибрация от низкого стона Грандмастера. Разум Локи моментально опустел, а сам он замер, будучи не в состоянии пошевелиться. Он ничего не мог сделать, ему оставалось только молча стоять и сносить происходящее.

Поцелуй длился, наверное, не дольше пары секунд, потом чужой язык исчез и в губу Локи впились острые зубы. Достаточно сильно, чтобы прокусить кожу. После чего Грандмастер наконец отстранился, улыбнулся и вложил что-то в руку Локи.

– Не смог удержаться, – промурлыкал он. – Ты весь такой… соблазнительный. В память о былых временах, м? Я… я буду думать о тебе сегодня. _Всю_ ночь.

Локи отчаянно попытался втянуть в себя воздух, но вдох получился поверхностным и абсолютно бесполезным.

– Скажи «спасибо», – велел Грандмастер.

Локи содрогнулся всем телом.

– Спасибо, – пролепетал он монотонно.

– Пожалуйста. – Грандмастер одарил его еще одной широкой улыбкой. – Ну и ладненько. Тогда я пошел. Береги себя, мой сладенький… а _ты_ , эм… что ж. Будь добр, приведи себя в порядок, хорошо? Потому что… _вау_.

И Грандмастер покинул здание.

Локи услышал, как захлопнулась дверь и, бросив взгляд на врученный ему предмет, опознал украшенный драгоценными камнями ошейник, в который однажды нарядил его Грандмастер. Всего один раз.

Тяжелое украшение выпало из его ослабевших пальцев, приземлившись на пол с глухим стуком. Колени Локи подкосились, и он безвольно осел туда же.

В ушах у него звенело, а желудок беспокойно кувыркался внутри, как утлое суденышко на волнах во время шторма. Губу слегка саднило. А во рту все еще оставался привкус Грандмастера. Где-то неподалеку кто-то продолжал говорить, но смысл слов упорно ускользал от разума Локи. Он не мог дышать, его сердце бешено колотилось о ребра, а по всей грудной клетке гуляли колющие приступы боли. Грандмастер его убивал. Грандмастер что-то с ним сделал, и теперь Локи умирал.

– Локи, Локи, _дыши_. Слушай меня, _слушай_ , ты должен… ты должен сделать глубокий вдох, _проклятие Норнов_ … _Локи_ … Я сейчас _вырву ему глотку_ …

Звон в ушах усилился. Картинка перед глазами начала уменьшаться и будто бы удаляться, словно он оказался в темном тоннеле, и у него появилось смутное предчувствие, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание.

На его плечи опустились тяжелые, уверенные ладони, потом кто-то поднял его с пола, оттеснил немного назад и усадил на стул.

– Ниже голову, – приказал все тот же голос, но на этот раз он звучал отчетливее, хотя едва ли более спокойно. – Опусти голову между коленей, вдохни и _задержи дыхание_.

Локи помотал головой.

– Нмгу, – выдавил он.

– Можешь. Я говорю тебе, что можешь. Сделай это ради меня.

Локи заставил себя вдохнуть и не выдыхать. Ему удалось продержаться всего секунду, но он попытался снова, и снова, каждый раз судорожно, с заиканием втягивая в себя новую порцию кислорода. И постепенно, по мере возвращения окружающего мира, он осознал, что его тело раскачивается взад-вперед и сотрясается от неконтролируемой дрожи. В животе тут же обжигающим жаром разлился стыд, и Локи зажмурился, будто мог таким образом спрятаться от посторонних взглядов.

– Я его убью, – заявил Тор. Больше всего это походило на мысли вслух, но Локи все равно дернулся, чувствуя, что снова начинает тонуть в потоке неудержимой паники.

– Ты не сможешь, – пробормотал он. – Он тебя уничтожит, Тор, нет…

– Шшш, – тут же отозвался Тор. – Я… я никуда не ухожу. Я просто… – Он устало выдохнул. – Успокойся. Пожалуйста, просто… дыши.

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и по телу Локи пробежала очередная судорога.

– Это Валькирия и Хеймдалл, – сообщил Тор, а потом продолжил: – скажите мне, что он свалил.

« _Нет_ , – пронеслось в голове Локи, – _я не хочу, чтобы они видели меня таким_ ». Он попытался наскрести достаточно самообладания, чтобы взять себя в руки. Ощущение было такое, словно его… разодрали на мелкие кусочки. Словно в нем не осталось уже ничего, что еще можно было бы склеить обратно. Не то чтобы там было что-то существенное до сегодняшнего визита Грандмастера.

Он выпрямился на стуле. Дурнота все еще не отпустила его до конца, а голову слегка вело, но теперь он уже мог хотя бы сесть ровно и взглянуть Хеймдаллу в глаза… или попытаться, потому что удержать зрительный контакт ему все-таки не удалось. Его взгляд тут же скользнул в сторону и куда-то в угол.

– Я не видела его снаружи, – отрапортовала Валькирия. – Чего он хотел?

– Ничего, – ответил Локи. Язык все еще казался каким-то чужим, а голос звучал подозрительно безучастно. – Просто… навестить.

– Просто?.. – Валькирия выругалась. – Ага, это… в его стиле.

– И он ни о чем тебя не попросил? – осведомился Хеймдалл. Тор с отвращением фыркнул.

– Нет. Только намекал, ходил вокруг да около и притворялся, что собирается.

Рот Локи наполнился слюной, и он судорожно сглотнул, ощутив горьковатый привкус желчи. Его до сих пор колотило, по телу то и дело пробегали волны дрожи, как остаточные толчки после землетрясения. Хеймдалл присмотрелся к нему и, нахмурившись, заметил:

– У тебя губа кровит.

Локи провел ладонью по лицу.

– Я знаю, – отозвался он.

– Что у тебя в руке? – спросила Валькирия. Локи уставился на собственный стиснутый кулак и неожиданно вспомнил, что все еще сжимал контроллер. Он разжал пальцы и показал ей устройство. – Черт, – выдохнула она. – И он его правда отдал?

– Как видишь, – пробормотал Локи. Его голос звучал странным образом искаженно. – Интересно, в чем подвох. – Он помедлил, а потом хрипло усмехнулся. – И имеет ли это хоть какое-то значение.

– Конечно, имеет, – запротестовал Тор с жаром. – Может быть, по его задумке эта штука должна как-то тебе навредить…

Локи окинул брата безразличным взглядом.

– Полагаю, так и есть.

Тор вытаращился на него с теперь уже хорошо знакомой смесью страха и ярости. Локи отстраненно отметил, что, наверное, должен был как-то на это отреагировать, но никакой реакции не последовало.

Проблема была даже не в том, что он никогда больше не станет свободным. Он никогда больше не будет в безопасности. Грандмастер может найти его в любой момент. И если тот однажды передумает и решит, что желает вернуть себе Локи… сможет ли Локи его остановить?

Нет. Не сможет.

Теперь Локи до конца своих дней будет испуганно оглядываться через плечо.

« _Ох, сладкий мой. Зато ты знаешь, что по крайней мере кто-то всегда будет тебя хотеть_ ».

Ему едва удалось подавить содрогание от прозвучавшего в его голове голоса Грандмастера. Присутствующая в комнате троица – Тор, Валькирия и Хеймдалл – дружно переглянулась.

– Можно посмотреть? – поинтересовалась Валькирия. Локи отшатнулся, снова стискивая контроллер в кулаке.

– Нет, – быстро ответил он и тут же испытал острую потребность извиниться, но Тор в полном единодушии с ним тоже одарил ее недовольным взглядом. Она вскинула руки вверх, поджав губы.

– Просто хотела проверить, смогу ли я понять, что с ним не так. У меня есть некоторый опыт работы с этими устройствами.

– Некоторый опыт, это точно, – согласился Локи с горечью, после чего вздрогнул и сразу же добавил: – прошу прощения. Я не… я сказал лишнего.

Ему очень хотелось, чтобы они все перестали на него _таращиться_.

– Думаю, вам пора, – проговорил Тор наконец в затянувшейся тишине. – Я… мы сами во всем разберемся.

Локи показалось, что он услышал, как Валькирия пробормотала: « _Да неужели_ », – но он не был в этом уверен.

– Я найду вас позже, Ваше Величество, – проронил Хеймдалл. – Ваше Высочество.

Локи повернул голову ровно настолько, чтобы проследить, как тот почти принудительно оттеснил Валькирию за дверь, а потом снова опустил глаза в пол.

– Прости, – выдохнул он. Тор издал какой-то непонятный звук.

– За что? За душевные страдания? Тебе абсолютно не за что извиняться.

« _Я опозорил тебя. И себя заодно_ ».

Но Локи не стал озвучивать эту мысль. Он знал, что Тор не оценит такой ответ, а на спор у него просто не осталось сил.

– Он никогда не оставит меня в покое, – пробормотал Локи.

– Ты не можешь этого знать наверняка.

– Но такой исход кажется весьма вероятным, разве нет? – Локи разжал кулак и протянул контроллер в сторону брата. – Возьми его.

Тор замешкался.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я его взял?

– Да, – подтвердил Локи. – Он должен быть у тебя.

По лицу Тора пробежала болезненная судорога.

– Почему?

– Потому что… – « _Потому что я принадлежу тебе_ ». – Я не хочу к нему прикасаться.

Тор нахмурился, окидывая брата внимательным взглядом, но уже в следующую секунду выражение его лица смягчилось и снова сделалось обеспокоенным.

– Ты хочешь попробовать… снять с тебя эту _штуку_?

Локи уставился на собственные руки.

– Я думал, что ты против этой идеи. Из-за сопутствующих рисков.

– Я… – Тор вздохнул. – Меня это тревожит. Высокая вероятность, что это может быть ловушка. Но не мне принимать такое решение. – Эта фраза прозвучала с особенным ударением. И Локи понимал, что именно пытается сделать Тор. Тор старался дать Локи _выбор_. И Локи ценил его усилия. Но проблема заключалась в том, что Локи не знал, какой ответ в этом случае считался _правильным_. И насколько ему позволялось от этого правильного ответа уклониться.

Он хотел избавиться от диска. Но диск являлся всего лишь самым заметным признаком принадлежности Грандмастеру. Грандмастеру не нужен был диск, или клеймо, или… ошейник. Он мог завладеть Локи и безо всяких вспомогательных атрибутов.

И все же… Пальцы Локи очертили вживленный в шею диск. Может быть, это и не имеет большого значения. Но тогда, по крайней мере… по крайней мере, ему не придется до конца жизни носить на теле напоминание об этом конкретном надругательстве над собой.

– Пожалуйста, – пробормотал он, поднимая взгляд на Тора. – Я хочу его снять.

Тор кивнул.

– Если что-нибудь пойдет не так… – он не закончил, кажется, пытаясь перебороть самого себя. Локи даже на мгновение показалось, что он действительно может передумать, но Тор только уточнил: – Ты уверен?

– Да, – ответил Локи. Получилось как-то хрипло и сдавленно.

Тор окинул его долгим взглядом, а потом едва заметно качнул подбородком, изображая кивок, и взял контроллер.

– Скажи мне, когда будешь готов.

« _Эта штука может тебя убить. Очень вероятно, что это ловушка. Теперь, когда ты ему больше не принадлежишь, какой смысл оставлять тебя в живых?_ »

Он отстраненно отметил наличие этих сомнений, но они не задержались в его сознании. В целом, смерть и правда не казалась ему такой уж кошмарной участью. По сравнению с альтернативами.

Сердце часто колотилось в его груди. Локи вдохнул поглубже и кивнул. Желваки на челюсти Тора напряглись, выдавая стиснутые зубы, и он придавил ту самую кнопку, которая должна была отсоединить диск.

Ничего не случилось.

Воздух намертво застрял в легких Локи. Тор нахмурился и нажал на кнопку еще раз. И еще.

– Что происходит? – спросил он. – Он… он ничего не делает?

Локи уставился на контроллер в руке Тора, чувствуя, как крохотный зародыш надежды в его душе растворяется, точно полупрозрачный дымок.

– Нет, – отозвался он заторможенно. – Ничего.

– Но…

– Он сломан, – объяснил Локи. – Или, может быть, не тот, который нужен. Разумеется.

_Разумеется_. Неужели он правда поверил, пусть и всего лишь на несколько секунд?.. В этом был весь Грандмастер. Он показывал тебе дверь или что-то, очень на нее похожее, а потом дергал тебя обратно за поводок ровно в тот момент, когда тебе казалось, что ты уже можешь до нее дотянуться. Или доказывал тебе, что никакой двери никогда и не было. И о чем ты только думал, собираясь сбежать после всего, что он для тебя сделал?

– _Что?_ – возопил Тор, повышая голос.

– Он не сработает, – повторил Локи. – Никогда и не должен был сработать. Он никогда не позволит мне снять диск.

« _Думаю, мы его оставим. Чтобы ты помнил. Чтобы не забывал меня. Кроме того, тебе идет_ ».

Локи ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он просто начал смеяться. Сначала едва слышно, словно давясь собственными смешками. А после уже не смог остановиться. Ужасный смех продолжал нарастать, затапливая все его существо до тех пор, пока к хохоту не присоединились подвывания. По его щекам текли слезы, и у него никак не получалось вдохнуть. Потому что это все было просто уморительно, разве нет? Это было так, Норны бы их всех побрали, _забавно_.

Но никто больше не смеялся. Хотя, это было не важно.

До них просто пока не дошла суть шутки.


End file.
